1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chlorogenic acid-containing composition, a method for manufacturing the same, and a drink or food item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunflower seeds or a residue thereof remaining after oil expression are known to contain chlorogenic acid. Due to its diverse physiological activities such as antioxidative activity, blood pressure improving activity, and inhibitory activity against rise in blood glucose level, chlorogenic acid has been expected to become a raw material for pharmaceutical products, cosmetics, health foods, food additives, and the like in recent years.
As methods for obtaining a chlorogenic acid-containing extract from sunflower seeds or residues thereof remaining after oil expression, for instance, a method (for example, see JP2000-063827A) for obtaining a chlorogenic acid-containing liquid extract by hot water extraction, hydroalcohol extraction, or the like and then making the liquid extract into powder or paste by vacuum concentration, a method (for example, see CN1740137A) for obtaining a chlorogenic acid-containing liquid extract by alcohol extraction and then bringing the liquid extract into contact with an adsorbent resin, and the like are known.